Before The Crucible Abby's Story
by nuts4cullens
Summary: I wrote this for school. I got to interested in the story that I could not stop writing the story but I had to do other homework thus I had to stop. Let me know what you think. Sorry for any spelling mistakes that might be in the story. Enjoy. ;D


I am Abigail Williams. To my friends I am Abby. I have always lived in Massachusetts all of my life. I used to live with my parents but they died when I was little. They died very tragically. I saw their heads get smashed of the pillow next to mine by an Indian. It was very fighting especially for one so small. After that sad event in my life I was sent to live with my uncle and my cousin in Salem, Massachusetts. My uncle is the reverend for the small town. I lived there with them some what happily. I was bored though I didn't really like my cousin. I tried to make friends with some of the other town's girls but none of them ever wanted to play with me. I even made some poppets. I made them because that is what they all made so that they had something to play with when they had nothing else to play with. Once I made them they only played with me when there was nobody else to play with. One day I got tired of neer being included and Uncle Parris was tired of having me around the house moping all of the time so he told me to go and ask everyone if they needed a servant. I asked all day but everyone who seemed to need someone already had a servant (most of which were from Barbados). I was about to go home and tell Uncle Parris that nobody needed me when I passed by a house that I did not think anybody lived in. I stopped to look at the because there was a light on in one of the windows of the top floor. I thought maybe they are in need of a servant. So I knocked on the door. A frazzled woman came to the door with one child in her arms, one child hanging on her leg and the other crying behind her on the stairs. She totaly looked as if she could use some help so, I offered.

"Excuse me, Sorry to be coming to you house so late. My name is Abigail Williams. I was wondering if you needed any help with-"

"Oh thank you. Thank you. You are exactly who I have been wanting to help me. Why don't you come in and sit for a minute and I will ask you a couple of questions."

"Ok sure. I have to be going home soon so if we could make it fast then it would be great."

"No problem. Hold on a second, JOHN! CAN YOU COME AND GET THE CHILDREN AND TRY TO GET THEM TO GO TO BED? Sorry why was it again that you are here?"

Before I could reply the most handsomest man came into the room and took my voice away.

"And who is this Elizabeth?" the man that I will guess is named John.

"This is Abigail Williams," the woman named Elizabeth stated.

"Oh, ok so let me know what she wants when she leaves. I will be in our room," John said as he left the room. I was kind of sad o see him leave the room. I wanted him to stay. If I get this job though I wil get to see this yummy guy everyday.

"Abigail why are you here again?" Elizabeth asked me again.

This brought me back to what was going on at the moment and not my fancies about this cute guy that I have never seen but is by far the cutest. "Oh, I was going to ask you if you needed me to help you out around the house." As I glanced around I could tell that it did need my help.

"Oh yes, that is what you had told me, and yes I will need you to work here. When can you start?"

"Tomorrow. What time do you want me to come over at?" I asked as I walked to the door.

"How about 10 o'clock in the morning. I will make sure that I have fed the kids so that you will not have to do that. Oh, are you by anyway related to Reverend Parris? I see you all of the time with his Betty and so I thought that maybe you are living with them or something."

"Yes, he is my uncle. I have lived with them since I was small because I was orphaned. I must be going now."

"Oh yes. See you at 10 then."

**The Next Morning**

I am on my way to work. I will be there until lunch and then I get to go home for lunch and then I have to go back. It will be this way for a month then I will live at there house and be their servant until who knows how long. Oh I can not wait for this month to be over with so that I can live in the same house as John. Oh that man. I hope that he will be there when I get there. I can see their house from here. It is so weird to actually be doing something with my life. Oh yeah I get 5 dollars a week when I will live there and for now I get 10 dollars. The only reason that the price goes down is because I will be paying for room and board. Oh well it will be worth it. I was just about to knock on the door when Elizabeth opened the door. I guess that she saw me coming up the walk.

Elizabeth greeted me, "Good morning Abigail. You are right on time on your first day. I am glad that I will not have to fire you on your first day on the job. I have just put Jacob, the youngest, down for a nap; Peter is at a friends house and so that leaves Caleb who likes to to help people out anyway so it looks as if you will not have such a hard time as you might have thought that you would by the scene that the boys were making last night. Are you ready to work? I am going to work you till you are tired."

**A Couple of Months Later**

John and I are going to go and sleep together tonight. I can not wait. It will be so exciting. I have never slept with anyone before. The only thing that I worry about is what if Elizabeth will find out about it. Oh well, this is John though who I am going to sleep with so I shouldn't be worried about these things. Oh I can see John coming up the road now. Oh this is going to be a good night.

**A Few Days Later**

Oh no! I think that Elizabeth thinks that John and I have some sort of relationship going on. Oh I hope that she does not find out what we have done. If she does find out then I will be kicked out and I will loose my job. That would not be good. Uncle Parris will be very mad at me if I lose my only job and my source of income. He will yell ans scream and might even throw things at me and nobody would want that now would we.

"Abby? Are you up here in your room? I have to ask you something." Elizabeth asked as she walked up the stairs.

"Crap!" I whispered under my breath. "Yes I am up here. You can come up and ask me something."

Elizabeth asked me while she was holding on to my shoulders and looking into my eyes with that look, "I want you to answer me truthfully. Are you in a relationship with my husband?"

I lied, "No. I have never even spent any time with him by myself." It is hard to lie to someone who is giving you the tell me or die look.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes I am telling the truth. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know that you are not because you will not look me in the eyes while you are talking to me. I was lied to a lot when I was little and so I know when someone is lying to me. If you are lying then you need to tel me right now. I will not tolerate this anymore."

"I am telling the truth. I just can't look at your horrible sickly face that makes me vomit when ever I look at it!" I screamed.

"FINE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK EVER! FORGET THAT WE EVEN EVER PAID YOU! YOU A SLUT AND I HOPE THAT YOU ARE HAPPY ABOUT BEING A SLUT! I WILL GIVE YOU TWO MINUTES TO PACK UP YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Elizabeth yelled at me then stormed out of the room.

"FINE! I WILL!" I yelled down the stairs at her as I packed my clothes and other stuff. I can not believe this woman accusing me of being in a relationship with her husband. All that we did was sleep together it was no big deal. I have no idea why she is making such a big deal about it. I stormed out of the house a couple of minutes later in a huff. What am I supposed to say to Uncle Parris when he asks me why I am home and not at work? I guess that I could lie and say that Mrs. Proctor has become displeased with my work and so she kicked me out. Yeah that is what I will say. It is half truth. I guess that she is displeased with me. Ok now that I know what I will say to him I feel much better. I guess that I feel better now. Oh, I can see Uncle Parris' hoiuse now. I am getting butterflies again. I hope that he is not at the house. If he is there then I will have to tell him the lie that I have thought up. I guess that I will have to face him now or later anyway so I guess that I might as well get it over with now. I am going to knock on the door. I am knocking on the door. Who should come to door but Uncle Parris himself.

"Abby! What are you doing here?" He asked with a lot of skepticism in his voice. "And with all of your stuff?"

_ Just say want you were going to say Abby and everything will be ok._ "I am here because I was kicked out of the Proctor's home because I had dissatisfied Goody Proctor and I was hoping that you would take me in again."

"Of course I would take you in again. That is what family does for each other isn't it?" Uncle Parris said as though he really meant it.

"Thank you Uncle Parris. I promise to go out and find more work tomorrow."


End file.
